Returning Home
by BellaliciousRobsten1990
Summary: Gracias a un conductor ebrio, perdió su brillante carrera. Cuando se recupero, gracias a su amiga fisioterapeuta Bella, vuelve a Forks. Pero no se despidió de ella. Un año después ella regresa a Forks, pero no estaba sola.
1. 1 ¡¿Un hijo!

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adaptando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**Returning Home**

**1. ¡¿Un Hijo?**

Estaba en el mercado del pueblo, ni más ni menos, cuando descubrí que Isabella Swan había regresado a casa… y que me había convertido en padre. Y tuve que enterarme por la cotilla del pueblo. Había soñado formar una familia con ella, pero jamás, ni en mis peores pesadillas, hubiera imaginado enterarme de esa forma. Empujaba el carro por el pasillo de las verduras mientras Jessica Stanley le hablaba a todo el mundo de mi hijo. Porque no tenía la menor duda de que era mío... La enternecedora inexperiencia de Bella había sido evidente y el niño tenía cuatro meses, la edad justa.

-Su nombre es Anthony. Tiene cuatro meses... e Isabella no quiere decir nada sobre el padre-

La madre de Jessica, la Sra. Stanley, intervino entonces:

-No se puede confiar en los hombres. Seguramente saldría corriendo en cuanto se enteró o le dio esquinazo-

-Para que veas lo que pasa cuando te vas a vivir a una ciudad como Washington- suspiró Jessica -Un hombre de verdad, un hombre del campo, haría lo que tiene que hacer -

-La gente del pueblo se encargaría de que así fuera- intervino Mike Newton, burlón -Yo lo sé por experiencia-

Todos reían y, solo en el pasillo de las verduras, yo tenía ganas de gritar: _¡Yo habría hecho lo que tenía que hacer de haberlo sabido! _Estaba furioso. Todos esos meses esperando que Bella volviese a mi, esperando que el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos hubiera significado algo para ella. Esperando que Isabella no fuese como Tanya, que me dejó plantado cuando una lesión permanente de rodilla tras una colisión con un conductor borracho se cargó de un plumazo mi brillante carrera como futbolista. Además de las quemaduras en los brazos y el cuello, que terminaron con mi trabajo como modelo. Viviendo solo durante el pasado año, luchando a diario contra el deseo de llamarla para escuchar su dulce voz una vez más… Había tenido un hijo y no me lo había dicho. No sabía qué estaba metiendo en el carro, pero cuando llegue a la caja no estaba de humor para las bromas de Jessica sobre los **Gerber** 1 de fruta.

-¿Va a venir a verte tu hermana Alice? ¡Nate tiene dos años, Edward, ya no come **Gerber** ! - pague la cuenta sin decir una palabra, dejando los billetes sobre el mostrador con un golpe seco. Jessica levantó una ceja ante aquella extraña falta de cortesía, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera me comentó nada sobre la gran noticia del pueblo: el próximo baile de solteros en Forks. Subi al volvo y me dirigí a la casa de los padres de Bella, al otro lado del pueblo, cerca del río. La casa estaba construida sobre pilares para evitar las inundaciones, pero subí los escalones de dos en dos, a pesar del dolor que el esfuerzo me provocaba en la rodilla. Y estuve a punto de tirar la puerta abajo mientras la llamaba a gritos:

-¡Isabella, Isabella!- La puerta se abrió y el rostro que tanto había deseado ver durante un año apareció ante mi: pálida, con sus pecas y sus ojos chocolate, tan dulce y tan bonita como siempre. Por fin estaba con ella…

-Hola, Edward. Qué bien que has aparecido por fin- sus bonitos ojos chocolate parecían tan fríos como un helado de cocoa. Parpadee. ¿Qué? ¿Por fin? ¿Bells estaba enfadada conmigo?

-Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tenía un hijo?-

Al menos cinco personas que pasaban por la calle en ese momento corrieron hacia sus casas para llamar por teléfono. La noticia correría como la pólvora en menos de una hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerber<strong> 1= En México son papillas de frutas o de carne, también son jugos para bebes en diferentes etapas.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! nueva historia espero les guste. XOXO<strong>


	2. 2 ¡Reclamaciones!

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adaptando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**Returning Home**

**2. ¡Reclamaciones!**

**POV BELLA**

Edward estaba gritando tan fuerte que medio pueblo podía oírlo. Tanto que podrían pensar que estaría avergonzado para admitir que Anthony era su hijo.

A pesar de que había estado esperando las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, me quede sin aliento al momento de verlo. Esto había sucedido cuando Edward estaba cerca de ella, desde el jardín de infantes.

Siempre había sido inútil. Isabella Swan, nunca seria atractiva en el mundo de Edward Cullen. Con mi cabello castaño, siendo tan baja de estatura, mis pecas, mis ojos chocolate era tan normal como cualquier otra en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington; lo único lindo en mi era mi sonrisa y esos sonrojos que me caracterizaban, aunque a veces llegaran a ser molestos ya que muchas veces me delataron en situaciones vergonzosas.

-¡Diablos, Isabella, respóndeme!-

Con un esfuerzo mire en aquellos profundos ojos verdes que me habían perseguido en sueños durante dos décadas.

-Anthony duerme, podrías bajar la voz-

Renée entró por la puerta trasera, con la preocupación en su rostro.

-Hola Sra. Swan- dijo Edward tranquilamente, sin la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba -Asumo que sabe, que soy el padre de Anthony- mi madre, claramente desconcertada, asintió con la cabeza. Edward giró para enfrentarme, con una furia peor que la que había sentido cuando fui su terapeuta y le dije que no volvería a caminar sin cojear su pierna, o cuando se entero de que Tanya rompía su compromiso -Cuando iba yo a saberlo, Isabella?¿O es qué mis derechos no importan?-

-Qué está sucediendo, Bells?- Charlie pregunto mientras entraba en la habitación -Oh, eres tu, Edward? ¿Has venido a ver a tu hijo por fin?-

Mirando a los ojos brillantes de Edward, voltee a ver a mis padres.

-Edward y yo, necesitamos un tiempo a solas para discutir el futuro de Anthony-

-Y su futuro, espero- gruño Charlie, cuando mi madre lo echó de la casa.

-Usted tiene mucha razón, jefe Swan- Edward gruño de regreso.

-Llamaremos a Harry y a Sue. Iremos al bar a cenar. Hay un poco de asado en el horno, por si tienes hambre- dijo Renée, sonriendo a Edward con una amabilidad que no hubiera creído hace una hora, ya que todos pensaban que no le importaba Anthony.

-Bien, Isabella?- el se quebró, un segundo después de que ellos se hubieran ido -Cuándo ibas a hablarme acerca de Anthony?-

Tomé un respiro y me quebré.

-Mis padres se han ido, no hay audiencia, a si que puedes dejar de actuar como si tu no supieras nada de él-


	3. 3 Llamadas Perdidas

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adpatando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**HELLO CHIKAS, CAPITULO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! XD**

**P.D. RESPONDERE TOOOODOS LOS REVIEWS ABAJO. Y DEJO UNA NOTILLA PARA TO****D****S MIS LECTORES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

**3. Llamadas Perdidas**

**POV EDWARD**

Después de estar un momento aturdido, hable a través de los dientes apretados –Qué dijiste?- ¿Ella pensaba que yo sabia acerca del bebe? De repente muchas cosas tuvieron sentido, como que los Swan no me dirigieron la palabra durante el año anterior. Y me sentía tan culpable por haber dormido con su hija!. Un pequeño gemido se escucho por el pasillo.

-Silencio- susurro Bella, alejando las manos de mi boca –El solamente ha dormido por una hora. Ha estado despierto toda la noche. Le están saliendo los dientes, creo-

Sin darse cuenta, mi memoria comenzó a recordar otros tiempos cuando sus manos tocaban mi boca. Después de mi salida del hospital, la había invitado a cenar para agradecerle por todo. Un fan torpe se me acerco y se compadeció por la perdida de mi carrera y Tanya, como si mi vida hubiera acabado. Cuando el hombre se fue, la amargura que había guardado por meses se derramo, los dedos de Bella cubrieron mi boca con tanta ternura que hizo que olvidara el resentimiento.

-Tu carrera nunca te ha definido, Edward. Tu siempre serás un hombre para mi- y luego me beso por primera vez…

Pero catorce meses después, a mi hijo, del que no sabia, le estaban saliendo los dientes, y Anthony jamás me había visto.

-Entonces no podré conocer a mi hijo, todavía?- ruborizándose, ella movió sus dedos de mi boca.

-Tan pronto como el se despierte, serás bienvenido a verlo. ¿Por qué crees que lo traje aquí?-

-Yo no podía saber, Bella. Tu no me dijiste que ibas a venir… entre otras cosas- le susurre furiosamente.

-Yo lo traje,- dijo escogiendo las palabras correctas –a conocer a su padre. Un padre al cual llame varias veces acerca de mi embarazo, aunque el nunca llamo-

Paré en seco. La furia de ella era tan fríamente honesta como para no darse cuenta de que decía la verdad.

-Por qué no dejaste ningún mensaje?-

-No podía esperar a que llamaras, si dejaba un mensaje!- ella se encogió, como lo hacia siempre que se sentía no deseada o humillada -Aunque un: "Hola, Bella, qué tal te va todo y gracias por los recuerdos" no habría estado mal-

-Pero yo no quería…- sentí como me ponía colorado -Yo no quería que estuvieras conmigo por obligación-

-Sí - me interrumpió -Es evidente que no querías-

Mi furia se evaporó entonces. Sería tonto… estaba tan obsesionado con mi problemas que no había pensado en lo que Bella sentiría ante mi silencio. Sin pensar, alargué una mano para tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Cuándo me hablaste?- Isabella no podía ni verme.

-Te llamé tres veces, desde principios a mediados de julio- Julio…

Apreté la mandíbula. ¿Por qué no había escuchado sus mensajes? ¡Tanya! Claro, tenía que ser ella. No sabía que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta hasta que Bella replicó.

-Sí, tuvo que ser por Tanya, evidentemente-

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVORITOS, LAS ALERTAS Y LOS REVIEWS.<strong>

**AHORA RESPONDERE A LOS REVIEWS:**

**supattinsondecullen: ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO LA HISTORIA, CON ESE SENTIDO LO HAGO JAJAJA Y DE ACTUALIZACIÓN COMO TE HAS DADO CUENTA LO ESTOY HACIENDO A DIARIO, MAS QUE NADA PORQUE SON MUY CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS. JAJAJA ME ENCANTO TU OMG GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME. SALUDOS!**

**Caro . Bere . Cullen: LO MISMO TE HABRAS DADO CUENTA ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO A DIARIO Y LO SEGUIRE HACIENDO! POR LO QUE TE HABRAS DADO CUENTA EN ESTE CAP. ELLA CREIA QUE EL NUNKA QUISO HABLARLE PERO AHORA SABEMOS QUIEN FUE LA CULPABLE. SALUDOS! **

**SerenitySey: HEY SEGUI TU CONSEJO Y DEJE QUE CUALQUIERA PUEDA DEJAR REVIEW NO SOLO LOS DE LOGIN, GRACIAS POR RECOMENDARMELO; IGUAL LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN A DIARIO. SALUDITOS!**

**BkPattz: ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO, ESPERO Y ME SIGAS LEYENDO. SALUDITOS!**

**xAnnitaaa: 1000 GRACIAS POR PONER MI HISTORIA EN TUS FAVORITOS, RESPECTO A LO DE SI SON MAS LARGOS LOS CAPITULOS NO PUEDO COMO TE HABRAS DADO CUENTA ES UNA HISTORIA YA FORMULADA CLARO YO LE HE CAMBIADO CIERTAS COSAS PARA QUE NO HAYA NINGUN PROBLEMA. PERO TE TENGO UN TRATO COMO NO PUEDO HACER NADA RESPECTO A ALARGARLOS SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS POR DIA. SALUDITOS!**

**dioda: JAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE MOLEE! XD ESPERO Y NOS SIGAMOS LEYENDO. SALUDITOS!**

**Ely Cullen M: GRACIAS POR EL COMENT. SALUDITOS!**

**NOTAA IIIMPORTANTE: ACTUALIZARE A DIARIO Y SERAN DOS CAPITULOS POR DIA. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

**ME GUSTARIA SABER SI A ALGUIEN SE LE DA LO DE HACER PORTADAS PARA HISTORIAS PORQUE YO LA VERDAD SOY UNA NEOFITA Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA TUVIERA UNA, SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARIA HACERLA PLEASE MANDENME UN PM. CIAO XOXO**


	4. 4 PROPOCISIONES

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adpatando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**HELLO CHIKAS, CAPITULO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

**4. Propocisiones!**

**POV BELLA**

Edward puso las manos sobre sus hombros, el pelo bronce cayendo sobre su frente, los ojos ardiendo.

-No, Belly Bell, no es lo que tú crees. ¡Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo!- "Sí, seguro".

Me aparte de él y de los agridulces recuerdos que llevaba ese nombre, que sólo usaba Edward.

¿Qué clase de idiota había sido yendo allí para darle otra oportunidad cuando él nunca le había devuelto las llamadas? Desde luego, había dejado bien claro lo que le importaba el tiempo que estuvieron juntos… nada. Evidentemente, se había olvidado de mi, mientras yo soñaba con que me llamase y me dijera: "ven a casa conmigo, Belly Bell". Una esperanza que expiró el día que él me dejó.

Incluso ahora, después de descubrir que tenía un hijo conmigo, seguía pensando en su perfecta y guapísima Tanya Denalí. La explosiva modelo rubia, la pareja perfecta para Edward Cullen. Imperfecta y torpe como era, siempre había sabido que me dejaría atrás.

-Tanya me dejaba quince mensajes al día entonces. Una revista quería publicar un artículo sobre lo maravillosa que era, cuidando de mí… Tanya Denalí apoya a su hombre. No dejaba de molestarme, así que borré todos los mensajes. Y debí borrar los tuyos también- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -Has debido pensar que era un canalla…-

Lo interrumpí con tono seco:

-Yo nunca pensé nada- Salvo que había sido una tonta al dejarte entrar en mi vida durante esas seis semanas. Porque siempre había sabido que no ibas a quedarte. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que me dejarías, lo había hecho de todas formas.

¿A quién quería engañar? Había sido inevitable desde el momento que entró en la planta de tratamiento ortopédico después de la primera operación y su rostro se iluminó al verme.

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿Tú eres mi fisioterapeuta? ¡Pero eso es fantástico!-

Sin embargo, el final había sido tan inevitable como la angustia y la soledad que siguieron a la alegría de tenerlo durante algún tiempo para mi. Y no eran las citas románticas o hacer el amor lo que echaba de menos, sino ver juntos la televisión, discutiendo amigablemente sobre qué quería ver cada uno, darle la mano, estar abrazados en el sofá… incluso hacer la colada juntos, ir al supermercado o a la playa para ejercitar su rodilla mientras charlábamos de mil cosas.

En todas las conversaciones aparecía el plan de Edward de volver a la hacienda de su familia para hacerse cargo de ella porque su padre quería jubilarse e irse a vivir a la playa. Edward nunca había intentado esconderle sus planes; pero tampoco le había pedido que fuera con él o a visitarlo siquiera. Y yo había aceptado la verdad: yo era una cura después de perderlo todo en la vida… y a Tanya.

-Yo no esperaba nada de ti hasta que supe lo de Anthony. Entonces esperé que reconocieras que eras su padre… aunque no estuvieras interesado en mí-

-Eso es injusto, Belly Bell- dijo él, acercándose un poco mas -He venido en cuanto me he enterado-

Asentí, intentando disimular la alegría que me producía estar cerca de él. "No seas tonta. Todo ha terminado, acéptalo de una vez".

-Estás aquí por Anthony. No hay necesidad de hablar… de nada más. El pasado está muerto, no hay que hacer una autopsia-

-No, el pasado no ha muerto- me replicó, airado -Cásate conmigo, Belly-

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN! JAJAJA QUE CREEN QUE BELLS LE CONTESTE QUE SI O QUE NO HAGAN SUS APUESTAS Y VEREMOS QUIEN GANARA! XOXO<strong>


	5. 5 SI O NO?

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adpatando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**HELLO CHIKAS, CAPITULO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

**5. SI O NO?**

**POV EDWARD**

Sabía que había metido la pata en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca. Bella se había puesto pálida y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta hacer que sus ojos parecieran casi negros… pero no se habían oscurecido de pasión. Tome su mano.

-Deberías sentarte un momento- Sin resistirse, se dejó caer en el viejo sofá.

-Qué has dicho?- susurró, con expresión de total perplejidad.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba allí si no había esperado que le pidiese matrimonio? Eramos tan buenos amigos… nos conociamos desde la guardería. Fuimos compañeros en la clase de física y química, ella era la delantera del equipo de críquet del instituto, nuestros padres eran viejo amigos…

Pero, evidentemente, cuando se marchó Bella había pensado que no le importaba nada. Y tenía que solucionarlo.

-Anthony es mi hijo. Y lo quiero aquí, en Forks, llevando mi apellido-

Bella, con la cara encendida y los ojos brillantes, me respondió:

-Gracias. Siempre había soñado que la primera vez que pidieran mi mano… no, la segunda, sería un momento muy romántico- ¿Se podía hacer peor?

-Bueno, sólo es la segunda vez que lo hago y…- me detuve un momento, arrugando el ceño -¿Has dicho que es la segunda vez que piden tu mano?-

Bella asintió.

-Tu primera proposición salió en las revistas- su sonrisa contenía un reto -¿Crees que una proposición a toda prisa, en el cuarto de estar, es todo lo que yo merezco?-

Conté hasta veinte, rezando para encontrar una inspiración que no llegaba. Tenía razón. Por Tanya había hecho una proposición con alfombra roja incluida, pero con Bells, que significaba para mucho más que Tanya, estaba nervioso, hablando sin pensar, exigiendo…

Destruyendo cualquier posibilidad que pudiera tener con ella.

Sin embargo, ella me había ayudado en el peor momento de mi vida y lo había convertido de nuevo en un hombre. No sólo me había llevado a su cama, sino que me había entregado su corazón. Radiante de alegría cuando estaba cerca, tan maravillosamente feliz cuando la tocaba, le sonreía o la abrazaba.

Deseando sólo estar conmigo, como yo deseaba estar con ella. Si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado por mi carrera y por ganar dinero para ayudar a mis padres en la hacienda durante lo peor de la sequía…

Eso era lo único que había querido de verdad… mi carrera como futbolista y mis contratos como modelo eran la forma de volver a casa con dinero suficiente para salvar la hacienda que habían levantado mis abuelos.

Pero debía haber perdido de vista mi objetivo en algún momento o jamás habría salido con alguien como Tanya. Pedirle matrimonio había sido absolutamente absurdo…

¿Pedirle matrimonio? Un momento.

-¿Cuándo te han pedido matrimonio por primera vez, Belly Bells? -le pregunté, con una extraña premonición. Me miró como si estuviera muy lejos.

-La semana pasada- contestó tranquilamente -Jacob ha sido una gran ayuda para mí, siempre a mi lado cuando necesitaba a alguien. Incluso fue a las clases de preparación al parto conmigo-

De repente, experimenté un abrumador ataque de celos.

-¡Espero que le hayas dicho que puede irse despidiendo!- Aquel tipo no tenía derecho a nada. Anthony era MI hijo, Bella MI mujer…

"_Salvo que tú estabas a mil doscientos kilómetros de distancia, borrando sus mensajes"._

-No- los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos sin la menor vacilación, añadiendo miedo al cóctel de angustia que sentía por dentro -Prometí darle una respuesta el domingo. No tienes que casarte conmigo, Cullen… pero si quieres estar cerca de tu hijo, tienes cinco días para convencerme de que me quede-

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, LA VERDAD NO SE DECIRLES A QUE HORA SUBIRE EL OTRO, PORQUE ME ATRASE UN POCO CON LA TRADUCCION Y EL COMPONERLO PERO SI NO LO PONGO HOY MAÑANA SERAN 3! PROMISE XOXO<strong>


	6. 6 VERDADES

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adpatando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**HELLO CHIKAS, CAPITULO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

**6. VERDADES**

Había estado practicando las palabras correctas por tres días, y ahora estaba tan sorprendida que simplemente no encontraba el coraje para decírselas.

Lo que más me sorprendió es haberle dado un ultimátum. Yo había creído que era una estupidez esperar que el quisiera que fuéramos una familia, hasta que me mostré abierta a las proposiciones después de un año que el salio de mi vida.

-Bien- Edward se acerco ami como un ángel vengador pero después se retiro -Gracias otra vez. Definitivamente no es la clase de respuesta que esperaba a mi propuesta de matrimonio hecha a la madre de mi hijo-

Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina con los puños apretados. Su rostro se veía duro y pálido. Me miró como si yo lo hubiera traicionado. Me encogí de hombros.

-Qué esperabas? ¿Que dijera: "¡si, por favor!"? ¿Y que saliera corriendo a tus brazos?- lo dije con todo mi sarcasmo posible.

-Hay qué esperar?- me espetó, tan furioso como nunca lo había visto -ahora mismo me resulta difícil comprender todo. Tu vienes aquí, uy en lugar de preguntarme por que no regrese tus llamadas, me dejas saber que soy padre através de la chismosa de Jessica Stanley. Luego yo te ofrezco hacer las cosas bien, tu me das cinco días para hacerlo bien?-

La ira ebulló en mi, como el agua en una olla.

-Yo no soy quien borra los mensajes del contestador. Yo soy la que paso por un embarazo, el parto y los cuatro primeros meses de mi hijo-

Rápidamente se volvió hacia mi.

-Es cierto, pero también es cierto que dejaste los mensajes como una cobarde, en vez de intentar hablar conmigo. Maldita sea, Isabella, tu eres una de mis mejores amigos. Nuestros padres se conocen de toda la vida. Estoy seguro que sabias que yo no te hubiera dejado de haberlo sabido!¿Sabías lo que sentí desde que te fuiste, por qué no me llamaste?

Me puse de pie y lo encare.

-Por qué no llamaste tu?-

-Por qué crees? ¿Qué tengo qué ofrecer? Soy un lisiado con una hacienda afectada por las lluvias- me gritó.

-Yo no soy ella! Nunca te vi de esa manera- le respondí.

-Cómo voy a saberlo? No sabía si las seis semanas significabas más que tener compasión por el cojo- ahí me pude dar cuenta que tan afectado se encontraba Edward.

Porque el había esperado a estar solo en casa, para poder lames sus heridas y resolver su forma de pensar que se había accionado obviamente en Washington.

No fue hasta ahora, que, catorce meses después, me daba cuenta que las cicatrices de Edward no habían comenzado a sanar.

* * *

><p><strong>LO LOGRE UN POCO TARDE PERO LO HICE JIJI BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, AHORA ME APURARE CON LOS OTROS DOS PARA SUBIRLOS A MAS TARDAR EN LA TARDE NOCHE 1000 GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN XOXO!<strong>


	7. 7 RESISTENCIA

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de James; ya saben lo unico que hago es divertirme un poco adpatando los personajes de una autora con las historias de otra.**

**HELLO CHIKAS, CAPITULO NUEVO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME IMPIDIERON SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA PERO AHORA SI LA CONTINUARE Y SI LLEGA A SUCEDER ALGO PARECIDO PROMETO AVISARLES XOXO NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! XD**

Returning Home

7. RESISTENCIA

Ella había hecho el amor conmigo por compasión. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, palabras inadecuadas para un hombre cuyas heridas eran más profundas que una rodilla destrozada y algunas quemaduras, me adelante, hablando con sequedad -Quiero ver a mi hijo-

Bella me llevó a la antigua habitación de su hermano Emmett sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué podía decir? Pero cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte, añadí -Olvida lo que he dicho… olvídate de mi proposición-suspire -Pero deja que vea a mi hijo. Vuelve a tu vida y a tu novio en Washington, Bella. Intentaremos ponernos de acuerdo sobre los derechos de visita y todas esas cosas más adelante, cuando el niño tenga edad suficiente para venir a verme-

Apartando la mano de la puerta Bella parpadeó y parpadeó de nuevo -Edward, yo…-

-Oh, caramba. Ven aquí- murmure entonces, atrayéndola hacia mí -Ha sido un día muy difícil para los dos-

Bella se apoyó en mi por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, absorbiendo mi fuerza y la generosidad que entregaba de forma natural. Me quede inmóvil durante un minuto y luego, lentamente, acaricie su pelo, intentando desenredar el imposible barullo de rizos. Como había hecho cada noche mientras estaba en su casa, con esa ternura que la hacía sentir tan… querida. Y tan traicionada cuando la deje atrás. Pero eso era el pasado. No podía seguir castigándome por sentirme inseguro cuando ella se había sentido así toda la vida. Era extraño. Aunque habíamos crecido en el mismo sitio, la conocía tan poco como ella a mi. Aunque nos unía el innegable deseo que estaba naciendo entre nosotros. Tan natural como respirar y tan necesario… finalmente, por fin, estaba tocándola otra vez. Yo estaba ardiendo por dentro; el roce del voluptuoso cuerpo de Bella me tenía excitado y, sin saber qué hacer, alargué una mano para tocar su pelo. Estaba con ella otra vez, con mi callada, preciosa y generosa Bella y ella se derretía contra mi pecho, como la noche que salí del hospital. _"No te vayas a un hotel, Edward. Quédate conmigo, por favor."_

-Bells- con voz ronca y llena de deseo, la llame por el nombre que usaba cuando éramos amantes. Ella levantó la cara para mirarme y, al ver que no había ninguna resistencia en sus ojos, sólo un ansia igual que el deseo que me quemaba por dentro, la bese.


End file.
